Candlelight
by DropsOfDesire
Summary: Kagura has the strange power to attract men to her home. She doesn't think about it; it just happens. What happens when a certain dog demon is the one her subconcious chooses?


**Although I'd love to, I don't own InuYasha. Rights to InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Candlelight

Tonight would be like any other Friday night. The sun had just sunk over the horizon, the phantom of the sunset still lingering in the darkening sky. I lit the candles that were scattered around my whole apartment, turning off all the lights. The candles cast a warm orange glow, and soon the scent of spices spread throughout the place.

I stalked over to my door and unlocked it, licking my lips as I wondered who would be drawn to my lair of sweet seduction tonight.

I had slunk back to my room and smirked at my reflection in the mirror.

I didn't have to wait long. Soon, the creak of the door alerted me to the arrival of tonight's visitor. I let him get comfortable, even though I could sense he was still tense. Probably because he couldn't understand why he had come here.

Somehow I had the strange power to attract men to my home. Yet I never specifically targeted a particular man. It was as if my subconscious chose random men, one by one, and guided them to me. And this power was irresistible to them; even if they'd never been attracted to a woman, they would be compelled to come here, and from there on I knew exactly how to play them until they were putty in my hands. Such was I, a modern enchantress, without even trying.

Slowly I strolled into the living room, where my guest was sitting stiffly on my black plush couch, all my face but my ruby eyes carefully hidden behind my fan.

I stopped my progression when I was standing right in front of him.

"Good evening. Welcome to my home."

My suave voice seemed to echo in comparison to the silence that had reigned before.

In the minute that followed, I studied him thoroughly for the first time. His eyes were a penetrating gold, hair a silken silver. The locks were long, but not femininely so; in fact, the length seemed to emphasize his masculinity. Broad shoulders, strong arms... and a crescent moon on his forehead. Not to mention upturned streaks on his cheeks and wrists, and his elongated nails – claws.

_A demon._

I was going to enjoy this. After all, what better to satisfy another demon than a demon? I was liking this new suitor very much.

And as my ruby eyes examined him, his own honey-comb absorbed my attire.

Black lace lingerie clothed my voluptuous breasts and hid the flesh at the apex of my thighs. An intricate black lace shawl was draped over my shoulders and wrapped around my arms, hanging loosely and barely covering any of my flesh. The candlelight gave my flesh an enticing glow. Black waves of hair cascaded over my shoulders, ending just underneath my breasts. Long, lean legs supported the rest of my attributes.

With a flick of my wrist, I had closed my fan, revealing the rest of my face. Then, with demonic precision, I threw my fan to the second shelf from the top of one of my bookcases.

His eyes flitted to my face, as he had already scanned the rest of my body while my face had been hidden. Judging from how his waistband seemed to be growing increasingly tauter, he liked what he saw.

Slowly, I lifted my legs to kneel on the sofa, straddling him, a knee by either one of his hips. I leaned in close to his ear, my breasts pressing against his chest in the process, to whisper, "That looks almost painful."

As I said this, one of my hands snaked in between us to rest on his crotch. I stroked the fabric over his rise once, lightly and tortuously. Then I unbuttoned the garment and tugged down the zipper. He exhaled sharply from slight relief.

I pulled back a bit to look at his face. The muscles were tense and it looked like he was gritting his teeth. I grinned. His eyes were still open, a biting cold determination and forced uninterest echoing in them, but I knew better what he really felt.

I spread my legs wider and let myself slide downward, hands spread out on the planes of his chest, my clothed womanhood rubbing against his barely hidden cock, my breasts pressed against him. He groaned, feeling my body so close to his, his desire overcoming his stubborn will.

When I was kneeling on the floor before him, my hands slid his black slacks the rest of the way down and off of him, exposing strong pale legs. Licking my lips, I lifted myself upward, my hands sliding up his legs, to face his crotch. I hooked two fingers over either side of his boxers and pulled them down impatiently. After I freed his legs from the garment, I tossed the fabric away somewhere unimportant.

At last, I turned my hungry gaze to his bare and already oh-so-erect manhood. As I neared it, my lips already slightly open in anticipation of the contact, he couldn't help but look down at me, his eyes half-lidded, indicating how needy he really was. And then, my lips met the tip of his swollen cock. I pressed a gentle open-mouthed kiss to the tip. Then I gradually opened my mouth more sliding it in, causing him to recoil at the feeling, his brow knitting together. I slid more of him into my mouth, stroking the underside of his dick with my tongue. Judging from the ragged breaths he was taking, my ministrations felt gratifying. I then slid all of him in at once, quickly retracting my mouth back to a point where his hard member wouldn't evoke my gag-reflex. I gave a hearty suck. He moaned loudly, and his fists clenched tightly in response. I continued sucking on him, slowly but with intense suction, like a newborn baby on their mother's nipple. I was already thoroughly aroused myself, but as my mental image warped into one of my suitor atop me, sucking hungrily on my own nipples, I couldn't help but clench a little and moan out even though I still encased his sex in my mouth. He let out a forceful groan of pleasure at that, his hands flying to my hair, grasping it roughly. I loved this new action of his, and I moaned once more, the vibrations sending him through a new level of excitement. He couldn't help but buck forcefully into my mouth, seeking his sweet release. I continued sliding my mouth over his manhood, circling my tongue around it as it left and entered my mouth.

"Ah!" his gasps and sharp exhalations sounded between lusty moans, "Ah! _Ah!_"

I quickened the pace, stopping sharply when I had enveloped all of him to give him a forceful suck. His bucks came to meet my mouth as he groaned and gasped and moaned. I started grazing my teeth against him slightly, even nipping him here and there. Once I had retracted him completely from my mouth, I let the length of my tongue swipe up his tip. After hearing his drawn-out moan, I decided to lick slowly up the sides of his shaft. When I had done this, I abandoned his cock entirely to suck gently on his sacs. He liked that too; all his once-tense muscles relaxed as he slumped back against the couch, his chest reverberating with a low growl of approval. I gave each sac a little nip on their undersides and then returned to his dick. Slipping my mouth back onto his member, I formed a tight circle with my lips, moving on and off him, the suction intensified. I treated him to this for only a short time when he sat up again suddenly, his whole body tensing as his hips gave a thrust once, hard, before he began spilling. I drank his seed as it ejected from his manhood, retracting my lips so that they encircled a smaller portion of his cock towards the tip, sucking a little more gently now, stroking its underside softly with my tongue. The warm substance felt nice as it slid down my throat. He was still cumming after I'd had my fill, so I slipped him out from my mouth and guided his cock until it was probing the space between my breasts. He growled harshly as he felt my soft flesh around his manhood and saw himself protruding between my mounds. He thrust a few times on impulse, lazily, as his orgasm came to an end.

I smirked coyly, getting up off my knees, dipping two fingers in the puddle of seed that collected in the small cleft between my breasts. I swirled the digits around before bringing them to my lips, my tongue darting out to lick them clean.

Panting, his eyes followed my movements. "Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Kagura, Sorceress of the Wind. And you?"

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru, son of the Great Dog Demon, InuTaishou."

I licked my lips. It was obvious he was a demon, but a dog demon? And son of the infamous InuTaishou, nonetheless. He must be strong and powerful, very powerful.

"But..." I looked back to see the orgasmic look previously on his face had been replaced by one of unparalleled intensity and sadistic intentions; my flesh couldn't help but get goosebumps. "someone needs to show you your place, bitch."

Then, in one swift movement too fast for even me to comprehend, he had me down on the carpeted floor, arms pinned down at my sides with his, legs slightly spread, also pinned to the ground. At the very same moment, a gust of wind originating from nowhere extinguished all the candles in one fell swoop. His long hair, a curtain of moonlight, hid the outside world from view. It was only the two of us, his golden orbs smoldering suns staring unblinkingly into my own two eyes. I couldn't look away, and frankly I didn't want to. All I could do was stare right back into his eyes. I didn't move any other controllable muscle. Neither did he. The room was still, the breath before the plunge.

And it came, the plunge. An unimaginable force breaking the drawn out stillness. His lips descended upon mine and paid them no mercy. Forceful movements brought utmost pleasure. He meshed our mouths together, opening and closing his so as to coax mine open, which wasn't a challenge. His tongue slipped inside my mouth, stroking and probing whichever detail he desired. My own tongue was added into the frivolity as I explored his slick cavity, running my moist muscle across the roof of his mouth, sliding it over his molars, and stroking his own tongue as well. After a while of heatedly exchanging saliva, he added his fangs, which I had known little of prior. He grazed and nipped with no hesitance or mercy, and I adored every moment.

All too soon, the contact was broken. But then, I could feel his hands grow closer to my sides. Still managing to keep me pinned down, his hands cupped the curves and began sliding. They slipped lower, and lower still, until his fingers were toying with the edges of my lace panties. His body drew closer until he was pressing his hard-on to the rough fabric of my panties. The lace pressed up against my wet core and caused me to moan from the coarse material rubbing against me, but also from the knowledge of what lay just outside.

Suddenly, the lace was gone. He'd used his claws to cut the fabric across on either of my hips and tossed the clothing away hastily. He inhaled deeply, eyes closed, and his chest reverberated with something akin to a purr. When his eyes opened, I shot him a quizzical look.

"I could smell how wet you were all this time. Now the scent's strongest, with nothing covering it." He lowered his head, licking up my neck before stopping right by my ear, and whispered huskily, "You smell delicious."

As I felt my body heat up at these statements, his hands slid back up my sides and I felt him prick the sides of my bra. In an instant, my bra had been snipped by his claws, and he pulled it away from my chest, discarding it. My nipples were pinched up to a peak by the cool night air and the hungry stare fixed on my now-bare breasts. The cum, his cum, I had collected in the cleft in my breasts now slowly oozed across the planes of my belly and trickled a small path around my mounds. Then I suddenly realized how utterly exposed to him I was. He could see all of me, every private detail of my body, and I controlled none of his actions. This realization made my cheeks flush from sudden embarrassment, though my loins ached at a new intensity at the same time.

Why was I embarrassed? It made no sense! After all, it was _my_ subconscious that called him here! For heavens' sakes, I had seduced and screwed countless numbers before him! I wasn't some innocent child!

No more time was given to me to ponder these thoughts as he brought my hands above my head, holding my wrists in place with only his left hand, and with his right, pinched my left nipple that had been silently calling for his touch. I uttered a silent cry at the action. Then he brought his hand away to smear his own spunk across the entirety of my right breast, before his slick hand came back to rest upon the left. He molded and squeezed the breast under his hand, causing me to moan and mewl underneath him. Smirking, he brought his mouth upon my untouched breast, licking from the base at the bottom, up and across my nipple, to the curve at the top. I moaned wetly, unable to take my eyes off of his ministrations, my cheeks resonating even more heat. His eyes locked with mine as he continued his reign of pleasure on my breasts.

He licked up through the valley between my breasts.

"Nnn!" It was that _smirk!_

He sucked and tugged on the nipples of my breasts.

"Ahh!" It was those _eyes!_

My back arched as he nipped my nipple and circled his tongue around it.

"Oh!" _They_ were the things that made me blush like a virgin. His sadistic smirk, those sultry eyes. Both filled with promises of pleasure unlike any other. Exactly the things I craved, and yet, promises I had never received.

Until tonight.

He licked and sucked and nipped until every last inch of my breasts were clean from every last drop of semen there. By now, I was panting with my eyes half-lidded, and I had long ago begun leaking onto the carpet below us.

I was too consumed by the onslaught of pleasure brought on by this intense foreplay to notice that the hand that had been binding my wrists together had vanished, until I felt Sesshoumaru slide his dick between the lips of my pussy like a hotdog slips into a bun. His hands held my hips fast as he slipped and slid in and out of my folds, rubbing our sexes together. He ground me onto his cock, and I threw my head back as I groaned from the pleasure and frustration. My cunt contracted around itself, aching for his member to be inside me. More and more friction built as he ran his girth against my opening, becoming obviously slicker by the moment. I whined, full of need, and all of a sudden, he stopped.

Without warning, he thrust himself inside me to the hilt, stopping to revel in the sensation of finally being inside me. His resulting groan was long and drawn-out. I cried out from the intrusion, a mix of pain and pleasure at being so suddenly forced to stretch. In a short amount of time, I became accustomed to his size, and my muscles contracted around him, sending a wave of pleasure into my body at its happiness to have something to clench around.

Sesshoumaru growled throatily at this, taking it as a signal that I was more than ready for him to start moving. He slid out slowly only to thrust back in again full force. His thrusts were rhythmic and paced, and each one sent me climbing closer to climax, a moan crawling up my throat.

Back and forth, his hips thrusted. In and out his dick slid. My eyes closed, flush coating my cheeks as the sensations washed over me. Never before had someone ignited my passion like this. My walls clenched around him as wave after wave of my arousal coated his cock. Every time our hips connected, my breasts would bounce, and the feeling sent my need through the roof.

He bit my neck, leaving an angry red hickey in his wake. Then he licked up to my earlobe and sucked forcefully, sloppily, overcome with lust. The feeling of his warm uneven breath on my neck, his tip twitching inside my folds, his powerful thrusts, were enough to send me over the edge. I couldn't hold in my cry as my vagina clamped down on him like a vice. My eyes snapped open, and my back arched upward, crushing my breasts into his chest, as I reached my climax.

He continued to thrust as my senses drowned in orgasm, and before I had come down from my high, he came inside me. His release poured from his manhood, sticky warmth clawing its way up my womb. His seed found a spot, secret and sensitive, deep within me, which made me ricochet back to orgasmic bliss. Together, we moaned for each other in complete ecstasy. We stayed still for what seemed an eternity, basking in the afterglow of our climax.

All of a sudden, he withdrew his dick from my pussy. I looked up at him lazily and saw him begin to get dressed. Haphazardly, he put on his clothing as I watched, all business once more. He strode to the door and opened it, but before he left, he spared one last look at me, my naked body still splayed out on the floor in all its glory.

I smirked in satisfaction. My needs were quenched. In the back of my mind, I noted that he'd left his boxers here. My smirk widened as I directed my gaze up at the ceiling, stroking patterns on my belly contentedly, reveling in the warmth there.

I knew he would be back.

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading to the end! I had a lot of fun writing this. The black-lace candlelit seduction is an idea that personally turns me on a bit, so I hope you also enjoyed it! This is my first complete lemon, so I'd very much appreciate your feedback! Have a good day!**


End file.
